The exemplary embodiments relate to image processing, and more particularly, to a method of face detection of an image, a method of image processing based on a result of the face detection, a face detection device and an electronic system including the face detection device.
Image recording devices have been adopted in various electronic systems and mobile systems. Recently, research on an image recording device which can obtain distance information of an object as well as image information of the object has been conducted. The image which is recorded by the image recording device can be processed in various ways. For example, face information in the recorded image can be detected. Researchers are conducting various research projects on techniques of detecting the face information in a recorded image.